


Touch Me

by InvisbleDragon



Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: All The Ships, All the Smut, Anal Fingering, Anal Toy, Bondage, Breathplay, Cliffhangers, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Play, Kink, Logan's Tie, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Fingers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle tongue, Tentacles, Vibrators, Voice Kink, What Was I Thinking?, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?, Wild Smut, all the kink, hickey, ice kink, the tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Poly Sanders find out Roman is so fucking SHY about sex, they all share different kinks they have in an attempt to make him open up. He reveals that he's curious about overstimulation and bondage and the others are oh so interested. So the next time they have sex...





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> This took me over a month to write, but I think I finally managed to wrangle it into some semblance of order.

    It had been a messy affair of _Emotions_ , something that Logan himself was quite averse to; however, as he stared down at the sweat-glistening out-stretched torso of Roman, in their bed, quite simply breathlessly whining for more stimulation; Logan found himself shucking off his glasses, and sliding up along the warm body that was Anx; murmuring about whose turn it was at teasing their Prince, and with gentle fingers, unlatched the ball gag and pressed their lips together.

    If all emotionally-riddled and hushed confessions of _Feelings_ would lead to something like **this** , Logan found himself eagerly awaiting more, as Anx moved away from Prince, and huddled into Patton, taking a breather from his deep(throat) activities of Roman’s cock, and the various ways to make a gagged Side moan in the most wanton and delicious ways. Logan chuckles under his breath, the effect somewhat ruined by how Patton; at Anx’s urging, no less, tweaked the remote to the vibrating egg nestled inside of Logan, buzzing away happily pressing against his prostate, sending Logan’s concentration on Roman’s nipples largely to the wayside, as Logan was struck debating between grinding against Roman’s thigh, and pressing back against the hand that was trailing a burning line of ice, _so cold_ , _so_ **_good_ ** , on his lower back and the upper part of his ass, letting some of the melting water to slide over the curve of his ass. He heard the whistle shortly before the soft leather strands wrapped themselves around his upper thighs and lower curve of his ass, making him arch and moan. Anx, that minx, when it was Patton’s turn on focusing on Roman, oh-ho-ho, would Logan enjoy taking the time to make him writhe; but for now, Logan pressed his lips back against Roman’s chest and scraped his teeth over the raised bud.

    Logan was so focused on nibbling another hickey onto Roman’s collarbone, that when he was nudged by Patton, that it took him a moment to remember where he was, that his turn was over and he got to go play with Anx while waiting for his next turn around. With a shiver, and a not completely muffled moan, at the feeling of Anx pulling on the tie that was _still_ secured around his neck, with the tail end resting between his shoulder blades, he crawled off of his perch on Roman, where he’d been rutting his leaking cock against the sweat slicked, and yet still smooth skin of Roman’s abdomen.

Another tug on his ‘leash’ had him crawling back across the bed, to curl into Anx’s side, where with a hidden grin, he laid his head on the darker’s Side’s lap, waiting until Anx’s attention was focused back on their third and fourth, before licking at the erect member right in front of his nose. Anx growled and a hand tangled itself into Logan’s hair where he was dragged of the red and leaking cock with a loud _POP_. A swipe of his tongue across his already swollen lips, and a careful blink, mixed with a lazy grin and he cleaned the precum off his lips, let him infuriate Anx just enough to be able to know that he was in for it later, if the hiss, muttered curse, and hand tightening in his hair was any indication.

    “Your turn.” Logan whispered as Patton shuddered over by Roman, “don’t wanna finish things too early, and Patton looks like he’s coming close to ending things on his end a little early, and we don’t want to have that happen, now do you?”

    Logan followed Anxiety’s gaze as he looked over at the writhing duo in the center of the massive bed. Close to it indeed, maybe they’d better end things soon; after all, while this was Roman secret wish, they needed to work together, and hitting a hard limit would be very bad indeed.

    Bondage and overstimulation and edging, oh goodness this was a lot of fun. Wringing Roman dry, licking the cum off his purple cock, and kissing him senseless, Keeping him on edge for hours, even before they had truly even gotten started. Indeed, waking him up to a blowjob, and then keeping him in restraints all day even during the movie. Playing with the remote controller to the various toys each of them had been wearing and attempting to watch a movie, all the while trying to tease each other to be the first to cum.

    Those delicious sounds, filtering through the sounds of the movie, hell; Logan couldn’t even remember what the plot of the movie had been. All he knew was that Roman hadn’t even lasted fifteen minutes before he had been biting his lip so hard he’d almost drawn blood as he shuddered his way through the second of his orgasms that day.

    Logan bit his lip, and watched Anx swing his ass, as he worked Roman’s cock in his hand, biting against the soft skin of the royal’s hip. They were on number, what was it seven? Or more. Honestly, Logan was still surprised he was capable of such cognizant thought. On second thought, as he leaned forward to land a smack against Anxiety in such a way that he made him rut up against Roman with a wanton plea spilling out of his mouth, what thoughts?

    This was the here and now. This was the sting of leather on his sweaty skin. Now was the harsh gasps, and the breathless pants of air, and broken words falling between four slick and cum covered people sharing an intimate moment with each other. Raw truth, harsh lust, softened by the warmth of love curling in their hearts, that made Roman scream as he climaxed once more.

    Now, and here in this moment, to share this with his lovers.

    There was nothing better, and this was how Logan longed to spend his time. This was the most perfect moment he’d ever had in his life. This was…

    …

    …

    ...most unusual. This might’ve been the first time all four of them spent their time together, and spent their lazy day, spending hours fucking into each other, making Roman a mess. But honestly…

    ...tentacles?

    Roman groaned as Logan left off giving his cock a blowjob, swallowing down into his throat, and sucking as though it was a milkshake. Even his tongue had been transformed into a slimy tentacle, albeit a short one.

    He glanced at the others and a quick look showed that the others were as confused as him; which left only one person.

    _Roman._   


    “Something, you forgot to mention there, Roman?” Logan leaned in and watched in perverse delight as Roman’s eyes dilated at seeing his new tongue twisting as he spoke.

    Patton leaned in and grinned, his new tentacle fingers, cradling his chin as he took in the sight of Roman shivering in anticipation.

    Anxiety chuckled as he stroked his new dick, attempting to count how many he actually had now, that Roman has subconsciously transformed their shaped into his darkest and most primal desire.

    The three exchanged a look and licked their lips in anticipation.

 **_This should be fun_ ** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
